yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Yuna's New Sibling Part 1. The episode begins one day in the Golden Oaks Library, Princess Yuna introduce the young human counterparts to her friends and mentors. Princess Yuna: I would like you to meet my friends. This is Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, my other friends, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Ken, Lil' Nelson, Princess Harumi, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, P.I.X.A.L., Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, and Bladvic. Lloyd Garmadon: Hello. Laval: Nice to meet you. Cragger: (shakes Tom Sawyer's hand) Pleasure to meet you. Tom Sawyer: Nice to meet y'all too. Benjamin Hood: It sure was nice making new friends. Natasha Hood: It sure is. Misako: What a delighted to meet you all. Then, Yuna started showing them around the library. At the School of Friendship, Twilight and her freinds gave them a big welcome. Twilight Sparkle: Welcome one and all once again to the School of Friendship. Splodge the Kangaroo: Thanks, Princess Twilight. Gallus (Human): Nice place you got here. Gallus: Thanks for the compliment. Sunset Shimmer: Now, if you follow our guidance counselor, Princess Starlight Glimmer, she'll let you all get settled in. Apple Bloom (Human): Golly, our teachers back home would be so jealous! Babs Seed (Human): I'll say, this could be more fancier than this. Cozy Glow (Human): Cool! As for Wallace and Gromit, they too gave them a big welcome to their school as well. Wallace: Welcome to our school, we hope you find it a welcoming committee. Gallus (Human): This is fantastic! Then, Gromit offered them their own notebook to start out with the schools. Scootaloo (Human): Thanks, Gromit. With that, Yuna was very proud to have new friends. Meanwhile in Tartarus, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family are losing patience. Nightmare Moon: What's taking so long?! Bill Cipher: You'd better make a good enough plan, Sheldgoose! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Sorry I'm late, I'm just about making progress of my plan to free you. Dark Sombra: What? Plan to steal the Journals yet? Baron Von Sheldgoose: Not the Journals, the Infinity Stones. Bill Cipher: Whoa! Hold the phone! How can use those Infinity Stones free us from the Tartaraus? Baron Von Sheldgoose: Let's put it simple, Bill Cipher. Each Infinty Stones of Power, Space, Reality, Soul, Time, and Mind. Once we get our hands on all six Inifinity Stone, we'll rule the universe. And with the Space Stone, I'll open a portal to set you all free! What'd ya think? Princess Black Hole: Sounds awesome. But if you failed stealing the Infinity Stones, we'll steal the Journals. Deal? Baron Von Sheldgoose: Deal. Soon, Baron Von Sheldgoose, the League of Villains, Lord Dragaunus. Chameleon, Siege, and Wraith gathered together. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Everyone, we now have a new assignment. Chameleon: What's the catch, Sheldgoose? Eustace Strych: I don't know why Bill Cipher puts you in charge of retrieving the journals. Baron Von Sheldgoose: He's not, Eustace. If we failed stealing the Infinity Stones, we'll steal the Journals. Lord Nooth: And how could these worthless stones be more powerful than the thirteen journals? Wraith: The Infinity Stones contains great source of magic, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: Yes, I've waited my whole life to get my claws on the Infinity Stones. Siege: So, what's the plan, Sheldgoose? Baron Von Sheldgoose: Well, instead of getting the journals, we're getting the Infinity Stones. Lord Dragaunus: (chuckles evilly) Excellent idea, we'll be more powerful enough with the stones! At Canterlot, there was a baby shower celebrating to honor Hiro and Luna's new foal and Yuna's new sibling. Princess Luna: Thank you all very much for coming to my baby shower. Princess Celestia: We wouldn't miss it, Little sister. Daisy: You're welcome, Your highness. Maid Marian: We could not be more happier for you, Princess Luna. Just then, Zeng the messenger goose from the Valley of Peace came. Zeng: Everyone, Everypony, Every Creature! Princess Celestia: Calm down, Zeng, what's wrong? Zeng: ??? ??? Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225